nevfandomcom-20200223-history
Dün Gibi
Dün Gibi (おもひでぽろぽろ Omoide Poro Poro, "Tepetaklak Anılar"1), Isao Takahata'nın yönetmenliğini üstlendiği 1991 yılı dram türündeki Japon animasyon (anime) filmidir.2 Hotaru Okamoto ve Yuko Tone tarafından yazılan aynı adlı mangadan uyarlanan filmin yapımcılığını Toshio Suzuki ve Studio Ghibli şirketi üstlendi. 20 Temmuz 1991 tarihinde Japonya'da yayınlandı. Filmin kapanış teması şarkısı "Ai wa Hana, Kimi wa sono Tane" (愛は花、君はその種子, "Aşk bir çiçektir, sen ise onun tohumu"), Amanda McBroom tarafından sözleri yazılan "The Rose" adlı şarkının Japonca'ya çevrilmiş halidir. Only Yesterday explores a genre traditionally thought to be outside the realm of animated subjects: a realistic drama written for adults, particularly women. The film was a surprise box office success, attracting a large adult audience of all genders and becoming the highest-grossing Japanese film of the year in the country. It was also well received by critics, with a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Konu In 1982, Taeko is 27 years old, unmarried, has lived her whole life in Tokyo and now works at a company there. She decides to take another trip to visit the family of the elder brother of her brother-in-law in the rural countryside to help with the safflower harvest and get away from city life. While traveling at night on a sleeper train to Yamagata, she begins to recall memories of herself as a schoolgirl in 1966, and her intense desire to go on holiday like her classmates, all of whom have family outside of the big city. At the arrival train station, she is surprised to find out that her brother in law's second cousin, Toshio, whom she barely knows is the one who came to pick her up. During her stay in Yamagata, she finds herself increasingly nostalgic and wistful for her childhood self, while simultaneously wrestling with adult issues of career and love. The trip dredges up forgotten memories (not all of them good ones) — the first stirrings of childish romance, puberty and growing up, the frustrations of math and boys. In lyrical switches between the present and the past, Taeko wonders if she has been true to the dreams of her childhood self. In doing so, she begins to realize that Toshio has helped her along the way. Finally, Taeko faces her own true self, how she views the world and the people around her. Taeko chooses to stay in the countryside instead of returning to Tokyo. It is implied that she and Toshio began a relationship at the end of the movie. Oyuncular ve karakterler Ana kadro Genç Taeko'nun sınıf arkadaşları Taeko'nun Tokyo'daki ailesi Taeko'nun Yamagata'daki çiftlikte yaşayan akrabaları Yayınlanma Only Yesterday was the highest grossing Japanese film on the domestic market in 1991, earning ¥1.87 billion in distribution income.3 The film received critical acclaim among critics and audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 100%, based on 50 reviews, with an average rating of 8.4/10. The critical consensus states "Only Yesterday's long-delayed U.S. debut fills a frustrating gap for American Ghibli fans while offering further proof of the studio's incredibly consistent commitment to quality."4 It has a score 90 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 19 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim".5 Nicolas Rapold, of The New York Times, gave the film a positive review, saying, "Mr. Takahata's psychologically acute film, which was based on a manga, seems to grow in impact, too, as the adult Taeko comes to a richer understanding of what she wants and how she wants to live."6 Glenn Kenny of RogerEbert.com awarded it a similarly positive review, saying "Like Kaguya, it functions as a highly sensitive and empathetic consideration of the situation of women in Japanese society—but it's also a breathtaking work of art on its own."7 Kaynakça # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Dış bağlantılar * Only Yesterday – TCM Overview and release request. * IMDb'de Dün Gibi * Şablon:Ann * Big Cartoon DataBase'de Omohide Poro Poro (Only Yesterday) * AllMovie'de Only Yesterday * Only Yesterday// Nausicaa.net – a richly detailed fan site with reviews, commentary, and links to scripts and song lyrics Şablon:Isao Takahata Şablon:Studio Ghibli Films